derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Lugiel
Dark Lugiel is an evil being from another dimension that was previously a single being with Ultraman Ginga. He is responsible for initiating the Dark Spark War. History Origins Both Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel originated from space set some time, somewhere in the future. The two were originally one entity however, both Ginga and Lugiel had different mindsets of peace. Lugiel stated that to create an "ultimate paradise", all lifeforms must be paused but Ginga objected, saying that all lifeforms bring prosperity. The two eventually split up with Ginga bearing the light and Lugiel bearing the darkness. Dark Spark War Apparently having initiated the conflict from behind the scenes, Lugiel appeared at the end of the war, using his device, the Dark Spark to transform all of the war's participants, save himself and possibly Ultraman Ginga, into Spark Dolls. Time on the alternate Earth On the alternate universe Earth that Ginga protected, Lugiel continued his ambitions, sending out several servants and generally being the main threat to Ginga and the Earth. Eventually, he revealed himself and battled Ginga and Ultraman Taro. Though Lugiiel was powerful, Ginga eventually managed to best him, returning all the Ultras, Kaiju, and Aliens to their original forms and ending Dark Lugiel's threat. Or so it seemed... Resurrection Two years after Lugiel's first defeat, Alien Chibu Exceller began a plan to steal Victorium crystals from the Victorians, in order to obtain Dark Lugiel's body, as Lugiel's remains were still on the moon after his fight with Ginga. His reason of doing this is so that both the great brain (Exceller) and body (Lugiel) would combine into one powerful force, which would allow Exceller to achieve his plans of conquest. Eventually, after absorbing enough Victorium, Lugiel was fully revived, and his energy core erupted, rocketing towards Earth. He crashed into the UPG Live Base, eventually transforming himself and the base, particularly the Victorium Cannon, into Lugiel's new form, Vict. Lugiel. Lugiel's new form proved immensely powerful, initially defeating both Ginga and Ultraman Victory. Alas however, Lugiel was finally defeated by Ginga's new Strium form, which granted him the power of the first 6 Ultra Brothers. Thus finally ended Lugiel's threat. Vict Lugiel would later be briefly revived by Reibatos, albeit much weaker and was quickly defeated by Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Zero. Lugiel appears to still be dead at the moment, but is unknown if hey may return, as so many of the Ultras' enemies have shown the potential to do. We can only prepare for his possible return. Abilities Normal I'm too lazy to copy tabbers * Flight: Dark Lugiel possesses flight capabilities fast enough to travel from Earth to the Moon in seconds. * Dark Spark (ダークスパーク Dāku Supāku?): The Dark Spark is the dark counterpart of the Ginga Spark wielded by the villain of the Ultraman Ginga Series. It is said to be an object of Legend in the Land of Light by Ultraman Taro, who described it as having the power to "halt the progress of living beings" as represented in its power to turn beings into Spark Dolls. ** Spark Doll Transformation: Dark energies from the Dark Spark to transform any being, be they alien, monster or even Ultra, into a Spark Doll. If intended to use on one being, the Dark Spark can fire a red lightning bolt at the target. It is described as 'stopping the time of a lifeform'. After being revived Dark Lugiel attempted to 'stop the time' of all life on Earth but was interrupted. ** DarkLive (ダークライブ Dāku Raibu?): Like the Ginga and Dark Dummy Sparks, the Dark Spark can perform a dark form of Ultra Live called Dark Live, with presumably any Spark Doll. Unlike the Dummy Sparks and seemingly the Ginga Spark, he can free a being from their Spark Doll form permanently. Not only that, the Dark Lived being also move with their own consciousness, albeit still loyal to Dark Lugiel itself. It also can make an Ultra's Spark Doll being DarkLived into the dark version of themselves. ** Dark Spark Lance (ダークスパークランス Dāku Supāku Ransu?): Dark Lugiel can use his powers to create a dark reddish Energy Trident. ** Dark Dummy Sparks (ダークダミースパーク Dāku Damī Supāku?): The Dark Spark has some unknown relation to the Dark Dummy Spark, which are pale imitations to it. When one is active the red stone on it can be seen glowing. Presumably they all come from the Dark Spark. *** Minus Energy Empowerment: As a result from the use of Dark Dummy Sparks, the Dark Spark can siphon their Minus Energy (マイナスエネルギー Mainasu Enerugī?) for Lugiel to revive himself. ** Possession: Dark Lugiel can forcibly take control of another person who holds the Dark Spark. ** Dark Energy Blast: Dark Lugiel can fire a blast of dark energy from the Dark Spark. It is strong enough to cancel out the Storium Ray. ** Remote Manipulation: Even when Dark Lugiel transformed into a giant, he could control Kyoko Shirai using his Dark Spark. * Dark Lugiel Beat (ダークルギエルビート Dāku Rugieru Bīto?): Dark Lugiel can fire multiple energy dark bolts from the orb in his chest. It easily destroyed Ultraman Taro's energy shield when combined with the Dark Energy Beam. * Dark Lugiel Shoot (ダークルギエルシュート Dāku Rugieru Shūto?): Dark Lugiel's most powerful attack, he can charge a spiral galaxy similar to how Ginga charged his Ginga Especially. Unfortunately, his is proven inferior in comparison to Ginga. * Travel Ball: Dark Lugiel can curl himself into a flying ball as means of transportation. * Combine: Dark Lugiel can combine himself with the Live Base to become Vict Lugiel. * Dark Bolts: Dark Lugiel can fire an energy bolts from his hands. Use on Mana. * Spark Doll Transformation: Even without the Dark Spark, Lugiel can transform beings into Spark Dolls. He transforms Alien Chibu Exceller with this. * Holography: Although already in the form of Vict Lugiel, he is able to manifest a holographic version of his older body to communicate or fighting intruders in his body. When doing so, he has the sets of his original powers in addition to being intangible. Vict * Victorium Cannon (ビクトリウム・キャノン''Bikutoriumu Kyanon''?): After fusing himself with the Live Base, Vict Lugiel now possess the Victorium Cannon which adjusted to his needs, forming his energy core. ** Victorium Absorption: Vict Lugiel can absorb large amount of Victoriums and store it inside his Victorium Cannon. ** Victorium Cannon Shot: Vict Lugiel can fire a very powerful beam from his energy Cannon. It is strong enough to overpower Victory's Victorium Shot. * Rapid Energy Blasts: Vict Lugiel can fire energy blasts from red orbs all over his body in rapid succession. * Durable Hide: Vict Lugiel's skin is strong enough to prevent damage from physical, beam and ray-based attacks. * Holographic Projection: Vict Lugiel can project a holographic version of his original Dark Lugiel form as means of communication. * Petrification Bolt: Vict Lugiel can fire a red thunder beam from his both hands to turn Ultras into stone in seconds. Weakness Since Vict Lugiel is a cyborg, he is vulnerable to sabotages. Trivia * And thus the Belial Atrocious trio is complete. Wait.... * Oh no... Category:Bad Guys Category:Villains Category:Extradimensional Beings Category:Enemies of the Earth Category:Ultra Series Category:Dudes